If Mello had a Daughter
by mello lover55
Summary: Caution: Author is not responsible for medical bills regarding the reviewers sanity. Just KIDDING LOL!111111! srsly it sucks dont read! lol


**Short story of what really made kira die and all the killings stop**

Mello and his daughter Jessie lived together in a town made of chocolate! Needless to say Mello had successfully been able to eat half of their house. His daughter Jessie had cringed at the thought of eating that much chocolate. "Hey dad why the heck do you eat that much chocolate? And more importantly how can you eat so much and not gain any weight when I eat one bite of something and I gain like freakin 10 lbs!" Mello had thought to himself how to answer this question because no way on earth was he going to be able to tell her the truth. He could just imagine telling his daughter that he ate so much chocolate so that he could stay up all night with his mafia friends, and that he didn't gain any weight because he had been to busy always running away from kira and the police. So instead he told her that he had a very fast metabolism and that she was beautiful and did so not gain 10lbs when she ate a bite of something. A few minutes passed and it was time for Mello to go to "work" and for Jessie to go to school. Jessie attended To-Oh University where she was one of the top in her class next to Yagami Light, the guy she absolutely adored and wanted to marry. So Jessie got really excited when Light sat next to her in one of the lectures she had to attend. He had passed her a note that said:

Jessie,

Will you meet me at the school parking lot tonight at 8:00 pm? I promise you wont regret it.

Light

Jessie got overly excited but managed to say yes to him. Of course her dad wouldn't be too happy about it. If only she had her mom with her she thought. My mom would understand I can't tell anything to my dad especially if it's about a date because he would for surely kill my date. Yeah isn't my dad a load of fun! Well she went home and ate dinner with her dad, Mello, and then she went up to her room and told her dad that she would be studying and to not bug her for at least 4 hours. This would give her enough time to sneak out of her house meet Light and sneak back in without her dad even knowing.

Jessie snuck out of her bedroom window and ran to the University. She looked down at her watch it was 8:05. Maybe he stood me up she thought sadly to herself, but just as she was about to give up hope she saw a car pull up to the parking lot. She could see the person in the car clearly, his brown shag, perfect glowing skin, sparkling eyes, and his perfect figure. Yep! It was defiantly Light! He pulled up to her and asked her to get in the car. Jessie's heart was racing at the speed of light. (Ironic I know.) Light made the first move. Yes! Thought Jessie she was just about to have her first kiss with Light, the top her class and defiantly hottest in her class! But all of a sudden right before Light was going to kiss her she heard a loud bang. She jerked her head around to see a shadow of a person holding a gun in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. Oh crap! She thought. Light started freaking out because he was clueless to whom it was until Jessie explained to him that it was in fact her dad. He got out of the car and was about to apologize to Mello when before he knew it he was on the ground listening to someone saying "That will be the last time you will ever put a move on my little girl, or in fact in the state your in right now any other little girl ever again!"

Jessie couldn't believe it her dad had just killed the person she loved right in front of her! "I hate you dad!" Honey I was just doing what was best for you. "yeah right! I am never going to talk to you ever again!" Mello started feeling guilty after a few days had passed but he had gotten Jessie to talk to him at least. But all the guilt he had ever felt about killing Light faded when he had heard that it had been a month since anyone else had been killed. And that Light was L's main suspect. So other than Light everyone lived happily ever after! And Jessie of course moved on and got married to a dude named Matt who had only one flaw he wouldn't quit smoking!!!


End file.
